Culture of Dawn
Being a region of over 300 nations residing within the rapidly growing and expanding region of Dawn, it is not surprising therefore to observe the region developing its own distinct culture, which makes it unique and different from other Yukki regions, and sets it apart in the wide universe of NationStates as well. Not even into a year since its inception, the region of Dawn has witnessed several ups and downs. The path to stability hasn’t been easy. But, through all the difficult times, the ability of the citizens to persevere and stay together is something that can be attributed to the rich and distinct culture of the region. = Language As the region continues to grow, a need was felt to develop a distinct language of its own. This was an endeavour undertaken by the United Clans of Somalia, who attempted to gather words from the millions of language all over the globe to assemble an arsenal of the very best, and unique language, that would be usable by the citizens of Dawn. Albeit the language is still in development, the current arsenal is impressive, as the language is often used by the citizens every now and then. But alas, for it to be mainstream and more used, it needs to be completed. And one can only wait and see when that day shall arrive. Royalty Dawn having witnessed major upheavals and instability due to its excessive democratic policies have since taken a step back, making the system slightly more authoritarian. As an authoritative system, a large range of powers are rested with the Emperor of Dawn, which makes the Royal house an important element of Dawn. The House of Aurorum is the name given to the house of royals. The house is headed by the emperor of Dawn, Ex Patria, and is the palace wherein the princes and the nobles reside alongside the emperor. The Royalty is a core part of Dawn, exhibiting everything that is known and loved about the region as a whole. The emperor is always an active participant in the regional affairs, and generally benevolent and democratic, which makes him much beloved by the citizens. The Royals have witnessed a growth in the past months with several new and old members becoming part of this growing traditions. Dawn’s respect to the royals is a testament to the regions commitment to its traditions and rich customs, and at the same time strive for progress and growth, both side by side. Ideologies The region of Dawn is home to a diverse group of nations. These nations occupy different regions in the world and are vastly different in their views of the world and opinions on several issues. Hence, it is justly said that Dawn is greatly diverse. And just as the traditions and the nations are diverse, the region is home to some ideologies as well. The prominent one of them are Conventism and Politeia. Conventism is an ideology that has travelled from the large region of the Union of Confederate Regions (UCR), a close ally of Dawn. And so, the ideology has followed the region since it’s inception, further propagated by Langor. The ideology which can vaguely be said to be a variation of meritocracy is one of the most popular ideologies of the region, which has been recognised by the state as well. Politeia is relatively a very new ideology that was born at the heart of the region. Created by the citizens of Dawn, Zenstrum, the ideology can vaguely be said to be a variation of democracy. In comparison, Politeia deals with more abstract issues and the question of morality. As an ideology, it is still very much in its infancy stage, but has been gaining recognition. Creation of an ideology within the region, merely months after its inception, is a testament to the cast potential that lies in the region. A vast reserve of untapped potential which will surely unveil as time passes. Media While politically the region has witnessed several turmoil, and is slightly authoritarian, the region’s commitment to democratic ideals is enshrined in its commitment to a regional news network. Led by Zenstrum, with valuable contributions from his vast and capable writers, the Dawn Gazette is a shining example of the potential that lies in the region. The Gazette is updated with articles from every nation in Dawn, and so is home to several diverse groups of views and ideas. The news network is independent and unrestricted. This makes it as a platform for the citizens to speak their mind. Such platforms make the region much more unique and democratic, at least in this area. The Gazette has several columns which are regularly updated with articles, which makes it as a one place destination for the recent happenings in the region of Dawn. The dream for a regional newspaper was visualised and turned into reality by the efforts of the emperor who worked long and hard at making this a reality, with several failed experiments. This goes to show how benevolent the emperor is, and how democratic ideals is core to Dawn. Events Following the political turmoil in the region, some citizens of the region suggested organising events in order to divert the attention of the citizens from politics to other areas. Against this backdrop, two new events were suggested and have since been successfully initiated and well received. One of the events was the short story or poem writing contest organised by the Gazette. The event aimed to cultivate the habit of roleplaying in the region which is a vibrant community, and has since been well received. The contest is to be a monthly event, and is a pillar of the rich culture that the Dawn holds dear. The second event, organised by Van Demeins Land, who had been envisioning the same for a long time, is the Olympics. The Olympics was initially well received, with several participants in the first edition. The Olympics is a wonderful and an innovative way of cultivating role players in the minds of the citizens of Dawn. Roleplay Roleplay is one of the many things that Dawn boasts of. The region is home to both one liners which are a strange mix of straight out slapstick comedy hilarious to intense and realistic, and to long posts. The long posts are dominated by the likes of Lanceshir and Libero, who were once regular posters, and since then has seen several new long posters emerge. A large and vibrant community of Dawn deserves to be praised for the same. Leisure Apart from the everyday life and the intense politics that revolves around the region of Dawn, a few more things that are held dear by the nations of Dawn are the huge arsenal of memes it possess. The bots and the memes generally liked the citizens is a testimony to the cultural growth of the region, that has begun to acquire a unique and a distinct taste in various things. Speaking of memes, the region is also home to some impressive creators, such as Jeff, who with his creativity has managed to create country balls revolving around Dawnians. Hence, it is just in saying that the region deserves to be proud of its leisurely activities as well. Category:Dawn Category:Culture